prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren Wilden
Darren Wilden is a detective who arrests Hanna for shoplifting. Mrs. Marin was sleeping with him to get Hanna off the charges and they were in a relationship. He later investigates Ali's murder. Biography He is a former student of Rosewood High and is currently a police officer. Wilden used to be a big partier in high school. He also spent a summer in Cape May when Alison was there. Season 1 Pilot Detective Darren Wilden goes to Hanna's house and arrests her for shoplifting. He talks to Ashley when they go to the station. He rushes out with the other officers when Alison's body is found. Darren loudly enters the Marin house...with Ashley. The two kiss animalistically. He then climbs the stairs with her, being led to her bedroom, thus making Hanna stare at them, shocked. He approaches the Liars after Alison's funeral telling them that he'll have to go over all of their statements because he is now dealing with a murder investigation. He tells them that he will find out what happened that summer. The Jenna Thing He is first seen on television talking about Alison's death. Darren goes to the girls' school in order to question them. He interrogates the girls about Alison DiLaurentis' disappearance, reviewing their stories with great skepticism that he makes sure to show. The girls answer unanimously, but he is sure that they are lying all the same, claiming that they're story sounds rehearsed. He later arrives at the Marin home with takeout for dinner while Hanna and Sean are studying. Ashley tells Hanna it's time for Sean to leave Darren is seen watching Hanna asshe goes shopping in Rosewood Mall with Mona. Hanna walks over to him to tell him to back off; she will pay off her debt for the sunglasses if he will only leave her mother alone. Hanna is speechless and resentful. He uses evidence that he finds in the Marin household against Hanna. Hanna calls him out on the invalidity of such investigative techniques. But Darren is following Hanna for reasons other than her shoplifting; he admits that he is stalking her because he believes that she is hiding who killed Alison DiLaurentis. To Kill a Mocking Girl Ashley finally ends it with Darren in "To Kill a Mocking Girl" when he starts sifting through her daughter's purse without a search warrant, to better examine Alison's friendship bracelet to Hanna. He makes an appearance at Alison's memorial dedication in "Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone." Eventually, even Emily is accused of murdering Alison. The last we see of Officer Wilden is in "The Perfect Storm" when he goes so far as to take Emily's purse without a search warrant, endanger the girls lives by separating them from their classmates amidst a hurricane, and interrogate the minors without an adult present. Veronica Hastings blasts Darren for being unprofessional and breaking the law. (Officer Cooper replaces Darren on the case.) Season 2 We learn from Veronica in "Over My Dead Body" that Wilden was suspended, but has been reinstated as head investigator. He catches the girls with the murder weapon (a shovel) and arrests them on suspicion of murder. He seems to be friendly with Garrett because they are on the force together. In "The First Secret," Darren gives Ashley a ride home from The Grille after she has one too many martinis there. He seems flirty with her and returns the next day to offer "his assistance." Ashley flatly refuses, and he ominously warns her to watch herself. When Hanna questions his presence, Ashley writes him off as a "horny cop." When the Liars spot Darren talking to Jenna at the Halloween party, they think that he is dressing up as a cop, but Hanna lets them know that the uniform is real. When they ask her how she knows, she lies that she saw him directing traffic. Wilden is next seen in "CTRL: A." He confiscates Caleb's computer, shows Garrett a photo of Hanna, Spencer and Emily breaking into the morgue office, and later brings Hanna and Ashley in to question them about it. He becomes extremely frustrated when the incriminating files mysteriously disappear from Caleb's laptop. Later, he appears in "Father Knows Best " where he is clearly worried about discovering his "deal" with Hanna's mom, Ashley Marin. He meets Ashley in his car to tell her that she has to take Hanna's phone to figure out who gave Hanna the police report. Ashley rejects the possibility but considers it when she is reminded of the issue at hand. Hanna spots the two while walking with Mona and questions her mom about it when they return home. Season 3 It is revealed that Ali and Wilden were in Cape May the same summer. CeCe says that he got Ali pregnant, but then we find out that CeCe was visiting Mona at Radley, so it is difficult to say if this is the truth or if she is lying. There is no proof outside of CeCe's word that Ali was even pregnant. In "Hot Water", Wilden is seen talking to the girls. Hanna reveals that they know he was in Cape May the summer Alison went missing. Later in the episode, Hanna and her mom watch as Wilden forces Cece to get into his car. That evening, he meets Ashley at a restaurant out of town and asks her to keep Hanna's mouth shut. He then follows Ashley's car and escorts her. Wilden threatens her, but Ashley doesn't let herself get intimidated. She goes back to her car and, panicked, she hits Wilden with her car and leaves. Later, she and Hanna go back to find him, but he is gone. In "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", Wilden reappears after being missing, indicating that Ashley did indeed see him in the previous episode. When Hanna confronts him about following her, Wilden indicates he will leave her and Ashley alone if she gives him back his car. In "A DAngerous GAme " the girls come upon his police cruiser which Hanna and Aria had pushed into the lake. The laptop is playing the video of Ashley hitting Wilden with her car, only this time we see that Jenna and Shana helped him get up and walk away. The girls notice something is strange with the trunk, open it up and gasp, but the viewer does not see inside the trunk. Appearances Season 1 (5/22) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm Season 2 (5/25) *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Father Knows Best Season 3 (8/24) *Birds of a Feather *That Girl is Poison *The Remains of the "A" *Crazy *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Hot Water *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *A DAngerous GAme (on video only) Notes *It was revealed in Season 3 that Wilden and Mona seem to know each other from the past and Mona was revealing information to him when he visited her in Radley. Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Season 2 Category:People with Affairs Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 3 Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:B-Team